As communication mediums become more sophisticated, and social networking becomes more prevalent, users demand more options by which to communicate with their contacts. Additionally, users desire more functionality with regard to calendars and address books to better streamline appointments, communications, etc. Further, as groups such as business groups, athletic teams, social groups and/or other groups of people associate, a technique for efficiently facilitating communication among the members of the groups is desired.